creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Designofkings/A new series?
Currently I am thinking of working on a series of creepypasta which are all connected through, preferably, the eyes of a hunter of supernatural beings or the standard case file or similar to this idea. This is a large project and will take some time and effort so if you have any ideas or opinions please feel free to share! I'll also try to keep this updated as best as possible so you guys aren't in the dark on these projects but right now I'm kind of a nobody on the site. ///Update April 30th/// Thanks for so much enthusiasm guys, at first I wasn't sure how this would be recieved by the community and I'm going to begin work with the first peice! Again if you have any ideas or opinions feel free to share here or on my talk page! ///Update May 1st/// Ok guys not too much to say other than again, I'm knee deep in this project now and I'm thouroughly enjoying this work. A few updates news wise, I'm probably going to lengthen the time between updates as not to repeat any information or bore anyone. Also, I am probably going to start doing a few reveales here to keep you guys hyped and ready for the initial release so you can look for that on my page by clicking my signature below. And lasty, I have a box set up now for anyone who would like to provide ideas for the story or give some critisism on anything that i'm doing, not just the published work itself. If you would like, you can send any critisism or new ideas to me at Designofkings@gmail.com! ///Update May 5th/// I have decided to do weekly reveals and updates as to the story. The entrys into the series will be rather detailed but I want to somehow make them short story feeling. This makes things a little harder. Because the story is shorter it has to have it's punch, something to make the reader go "Wow." I have talked with a few other developers and I have the main basis for the first entry so I'm cranking it trying to get it out but recently, after shattering my right hand, I have come to realize that this project will take some time to write. So I hope you guys will stand by me, but this will take some time to get written and then editted so bear with me. ///Update May 12th/// I have entirely started over. I am now finishing up my first story and it should be out soon, I want to probably do it to where they are semi-short storys that all connect however, appear to be different storys altogether. Leaving the character in one position that might pick up at a later time or may not be concluded until later on in the series. Just keeping you guys and girls on your toes and not losing interest after the first three or four repetitive investigations. ///Update May 19th/// So I have finalized my ideals on the series and am working in collaberation with Alicejanemissinsane to bring you guys some good wholesome reading that hopefully you guys can hope to start seeing by the end of the week! thanks guys //Designofkings@gmail.com //Designofkings (talk) 14:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts